


Enjoy the Silence

by livingdeadgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF!Bilbo, F/M, Family, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, smitten!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeadgirl/pseuds/livingdeadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Six years after The Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin and fem!Bilbo go back to the Shire that shunned her long ago, to show off the family they have made together in the years since she ran out of her little green door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd transfer this over from fanfiction.net  
> This has my first and only sex scenes I've ever written so I apologies if they're a little... choppy. Also when I wrote this I hadn't written anything fanfiction like in a veeeeery long time, so please don't be too harsh?

Enjoy the Silence

 

"Now my king, I want you to tell me when you're close, ok? Just two more times."

He gave a deep groan, tears of frustration making his blue eyes brighter. They had been at this for hours and every time he was close to coming she'd stop. His wrists and ankles where red raw from his desperate struggles to touch her, bite her, kiss her, anything that wasn't her idea first, pulling against the smooth rope holding him down. He needed her.

He'd already watched her finish numerous times, using her fingers, his mouth, the toys he had made her. Her skin had taken up a beautiful rosy blush some time ago and dear lord he wanted her. He had very little room to move tied to their bed as he was, but he could lift his head to see her mouth poised by his cock, thick lips bruised and swollen from biting and sucking. Her eyes where glassy like his, but hers still held devious intentions where he just wanted it all finished, wanted the agony to end and keep going at the same time. He gave her a lazy nod and felt his heart race even faster when she smiled wickedly at him, sharp teeth flashing in the dim light of their bedroom.

"So good." She whispered, her voice usually so soft and gentle, sighing and often incomprehensible to him was hard and wicked now.

And then there was heat. So much bloody heat he knew his already horse voice cracked with a scream. Suction and heat and teeth and tongue, she moaned around him and he screamed again. He was close, very close. He could end it now, come in that beautiful mouth of hers and claim ignorance. She would forgive him probably, swallow and smile sweetly at him. But he knew he couldn't, this was something she wanted to see how far she could push his dwarrow stamina and he just had to try not to break his wrists getting free of the rope.

"Now, stop, stop  _please_!" He croaked out his voice deeper then he thought possible sounding like he'd been gurgling gravel. She pulled back with a grin, happy that he was willing to listen to her even when he was precariously balanced between insanity and desperation.

"So good." She whispered again, crawling up his body and pressing down on his blood dark cock, earning a whine from his abused throat.

"Now what I want my love is for you to fuck me as hard as you can, I want your fingernails scored on my hips, your teeth scared into my neck. God I want to feel you for days." Her voice was back to how it was, accented and loving. He gave a sob at her words, needing her too much to be considered healthy.

Quickly she untied his ankles, then before both wrists where free he was on her, sitting up wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his cock deep inside her, it was her turn to cry out, though she was wet, oh so fucking wet, she was almost painfully tight. Hardly giving them both time to adjust he was thrusting up into her at a brutal pace, pulling at his still imprisoned wrist until he heard the wooden bar snap and splinter, freeing his arm with the rope intact he ran his hand up her stomach, feeling the sweat and heat poring from her then further up until his fingers pinched and pulled at her over sensitive nipples making her sob and shake, her arms around his shoulders her long nails ripping at his pale skin.

He had a tournament to complete tomorrow, as king under the mountain he would be there from start to finish with his queen watching from her throne. The prize was a kiss from the exotic hobbit queen, Thorin would allow no other to touch her intimately, she belonged to him. The tournament involved a mastery of all weapons and was to be preformed shirtless so others could see no foul play was at hand. His subjects would see how his wife and queen marked him with the true passion of a dwarf, how even in a haze and with eyes burning love she was not afraid to mark and scar her king. For one so small in a mountain of a small race she did not fear claiming her rightful place.

She had always laughed and said he had a face to be hurt, a face and body made more beautiful when bloody.

"Please kiss me?" She wailed as he bit into her collar bone, likely to scar not that they cared their lovemaking always left scars and involved blood. His thin lips searched her swollen mouth in a deep kiss that left her panting for breath and clinging to his thick hair she had plated away from his face when they started this activity, her ample breasts heaved against his haired chest making him growl and bend her backwards to take a hard dusky nipple in his mouth and bite. Letting out a wail, one hand clutching his braid while the other balanced herself by gripping his thick thigh underneath her and squeezing the muscle, her inner walls quivered and squeezed his cock beautifully as she came for an unknown time tonight. He lasted two more deep thrusts into the tight heat before he roared and clung desperately to her his own release making him blind and deaf to everything except this torturous pleasure ripping through every muscle and bone in his body.

It lasted an eternity and no where near long enough. Little by little he came back to himself; he smelt that salty sweet sweat that coated her small rounded body after their lovemaking, tasted the tang of her blood on his tongue from biting too deep at her collar bone, heard their gasps for air and her deep murmured words of adoration, felt her body tremble against his own her walls still trying involuntary to keep his cock buried deep within her and her small soft hands running through his damp hair releasing his braid and smoothing against the scared skin of his face, and finally he found the will to open his eyes and look at his queen, she was beyond radiant like this sweaty and weak, her blotchy blush highlighting round breasts, soft stomach, dimpled cheeks, her freckles standing dark against the rosy stain. Sunlight blonde hair darkened by sweat and eyes glassy and tired. The way she looked at him eased his soul daily that she loved him alone, her mouth bitten red smiling at him so softly. He loved her more then all the gold in his kingdom, his madness hadn't disappeared as all hoped, it had simply moved from cold shiny rock to a warm hobbit lass who loved him when he could offer her nothing and loved him now regardless of his wealth and power as king of Erebor.

"Are you pleased my king?" She whispered. Sometimes they found it hard to talk together in moments like this, wishing to revert back to their native tongue and trying hard to remember to speak Westron to be understood. Thorin could not learn the beautiful song language of the hobbit though Bilba was pleased he had remembered some words, and Bilba had too much trouble with the growling tongue of Khuzdul often bringing insult to whom she was speaking to when asking a simple question. They just stuck with endearing terms to each other now, pleased when their spouses accented voices whispered deep secrets to them.

"I am more pleased then an old dwarf should be allowed, my queen." He growled, holding her close and laying back so she could tuck herself underneath his arm and pillow her head upon his furred chest, chuckling when her clever little fingers began making patterns in the thick hair. Then reaching for his free wrist and undoing the loose knot of the rope, letting it fall to the floor without a thought.

"How so?" Her voice was quieter the closer she got to sleep making his own eyes droop.

"I have my kingdom, loyal subjects, wealth to keep my people happy, my sister and sister sons finally have a home and warmth… and you my beautiful Shire bride. I have a queen who I love with everything I am, who loves my back, my equal. And our beautiful daughters. You have blessed me with four daughters in only six years, a gift I could never have dared to believe. I am very blessed. I could not be happier or I fear I would be stealing some other poor creatures happiness."

Bilba let a watery smile cross her lips, remembering a time when she was shunned and hated by one who was meant to love her for not being able to give him a child. How he had humiliated her and left her, spreading rumours of her barrenness and cruelty to not give him a child. But that was long ago, she was a different hobbit back then, not a queen, not an adventurer and not a warrior, not in love with a warrior king not of her own race. Lathios Perrywinkle was never a very good husband even before he divorced her without a word and left her penniless and friendless in a gossipy village with no where to go but back to her widowed mother. If she bore him any children they would have been as wicked as them six brats he paraded in front of her with his new wife. Her dwobbit daughters where beautiful, conceived with nothing but love in mind not simply the desire for children to improve status. She would love nothing more then to go back to that thrice damned village and parade her own family in front of them cruel gossipers like Thorin promised years ago when she tearfully wailed the story of her past when she discovered she carried the kings heir. Actually…

"My darling Thorin?" She asked with a sickly sweetness in her tone, putting her dwarf on alert instantly for he was well versed in the deviousness of hobbits when left satisfied.

"My queen wishes for something?"

"I am ready to go back to the Shire to show off my family now."

Raising his head slightly to look in her wide hazel eyes he chuckled and kissed her drying curls.

"Is that all? For a moment I feared it would be something terrible. We will make arrangements to depart in the next month."

Leaning up she pressed her lips at the hinge of his jaw, the thick hair of his beard tickling her sensitive skin. "I thank you, my king."

He hummed and pulled her tighter to him, throwing the furs over them both with his free hand before it found its place entwined with her wedding braid behind her pointed ear.

"Will I be allowed to gut this villainous ex-husband of yours?" He grumbled out when sleep had almost overtaken them. She let out a snuffling laugh. "Gutting implies death and an end to pain, torture sounds much more fun my king."

"And that âzyungâl, is why you are the most fearsome and beloved queen Erebor has known."

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain fell to sleep that night with his hobbit queens snorts of laughter ringing in his ears.

\/\/\/\/\/

When Belladonna Baggins, Queen of Erebor and wife of Thorin Oakenshield of the great line of Durin fell pregnant with her first child she locked herself in the only place she knew no one would find her and sobbed until she passed out. A day and a half later her king managed to open the locked door of her library. He was frantic with worry, his pale skin deathly white and eyes wide and fearful, scared his hobbit was harmed, though a brave and strong queen she was still a hobbit and dwarves where stronger when in range.

When he saw her curled up on the lounge chair he had ordered in for her, her cheeks sore from constant tears and trying to rub them away, surrounded by books on conceiving, dwarrow magic, and curses, his knees gave out underneath him and he managed to whisper out a command to the guards helping him to tell the others the queen was recovered and leave them in peace, they took moments to leave them alone. She looked up at him with sad, soft eyes, red rimmed and pleading with him to help her.

He crawled towards her and pressed his face against her skirts, his hands coming up to run through her hairy feet reassuringly, she was here, she was here and she was safe. Softly a small hand reached up and ran through his hair to calm herself before a cracked voice began talking without being asked.

"I've told you before of my ex-husband yes? Divorce is such an odd word for dwarves I've learned, but for hobbits, especially one like I'd believed myself to be for so long, it is our curse. I was just a child when I was courted by Lathios Perrywinkle, he was some distant cousin of mine, but then again all of Hobbiton are distant cousins really. He talked of spinsters and the wanderlust of the Took's, said such horrible things coated in sugar so they sounded sweet. I married him before I really understood what was happening. For a time I believed he loved me, that he wanted to start a family with me because he loved me. But a year went by, then another and still I did not become pregnant and I saw who he really was; a greedy vain creature that only cared about my dowry and what children to a Baggins-Took would do to his status. We where married two and a half years before he declared me barren and demanded a divorce, I knew it was coming but it hurt thinking I would never be a mother, never have the large family I'd dreamed of. Hobbits are very devoted to their children you see, you're only seen as a real female once you've had a child and I would never be allowed that gift."

She let out a sob that was muffled behind her free hand. Now he understood the books, the desire to be alone. Dwarves where lucky to have one child, two was a blessing, he had long since given up the dream to be a father focusing on making his sister sons safe and happy. Perhaps she feared he would leave her like that ferret Lathios?

"Bilba my kurdinh, you are what I dream of, you are my gift in this life. If we are not fated to have a child I will still be happy as long as you are by my side."

More sobs escaped her throat tearing at his heart and making him wish he could hold her and comfort her, but knowing she would not appreciate his touch at the moment. She would come to him when ready.

"For nearly twenty years I believed myself half a woman and less of a hobbit. When we wed I thought any chance of children was gone completely because of our different race but I cared not, I had you. And now this!"

She shouted the last of her words before standing and pacing, leaving him sat on the floor by her favourite chair staring at his hurt and angry wife.

"Now what?"

Stopping in her short pacing she looked down at him as if noticing him for the first time and smiled.

"I have been feeling under the weather for a few weeks but didn't really think anything of it, winter is here and I am always out of sorts when snow falls thick and fast. I went to see the physician last week, she did some tests I have never heard of and told me to come back in a few days, that was two days ago. I have news Thorin."

He began to fear for his bride, surely this physician would have come and told him news of his queen when she had gone missing. What dire news had she had to suffer alone? He was going to lose her, some dwarrow illness her hobbit body could not tolerate. She was going to die before her time, he would be without her for another sixty years. He truly was cursed wasn't he? He could never taste happiness for longer then a few years-

"THORIN! Dear Yvanna you silly dwarf stop fretting it is good news… I hope you will perceive it as good news at least." It was the shyness in her tone that stopped his mind ranting and let him listen to her.

"Speak my queen, anything you need from this day forth I will be your servant I care of nothing else but your comfort."

Sitting down on his lap with her thighs bracing his meaty legs she smiled softly even though her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Thorin my beautiful king, mela en' coiamin. We are to be parents."

When he did not speak only stare at her with wide, disbelieving eyes her own eyes widened in fear, tears fell and her bottom lip trembled. "You do not want a child? Or is it because their mother is a Halfling and tainting the blood of Durin?"

 _Why did she sound so sad?_  Thought Thorin, this is the happiest moment of his life and she is shaking with despair. Then her words caught up with him and he clung to her as tight as he dared.

"A child with you, âzyungâl is beyond what I ever thought I would be blessed with. We are to be parents! I am to be a father. My beautiful wife why would I ever think your blood would taint my line? With you as my babes mother we may finally have a dwarf with brains as well as brawns in my line. I wish we could go walk around the Shire when you are round and glowing with my child in your belly. Show them fools how radiant the queen under the mountain looks, watch the ones who scorned you turn ugly with jealousy."

Her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace was the loveliest sound he had heard to date, until of course six months later when his first born came into the world with powerful dwarrow lungs.

Their Dria was beautiful and adored by all who saw her. A good omen and a blessing. A child given so early into their marriage was clearly a gift from Aule, and a female was more then enough of a sign for the dwarves of Erebor to sing that the curse of Durin was broken. Dria was beautiful in ways of the dwarves with touches of her exotic hobbit mother, ears not completely rounded, feet tougher then other dwarrow babes, and freckles dusting her sun darkened skin. Her eyes where the same icy blue as her father, as well as his dark hair.

Not a year later the king and queen announced they where expecting again causing a cry of joy, they truly where blessed. Children with only a year apart is a most rare gift.

Thtria was born giggling and reaching for her sister, a truly rare gift to be blessed with two daughters it was whispered jealously from others, but none could challenge this blessing. Ears more rounded then a regular hobbit babe and feet softer and smaller. She had her mothers golden curls and smooth skin, and her fathers icy blue eyes identical to her sister.

Bilba and Thorin walked around Erebor with identical smiles as they showed their daughters their home, laughing along with their happy babes as they spied something new and shiny in their home. Chubby hands clapping together when one of the workers would give the young princesses a small token they had crafted for them, gracious as a hobbit but as greedy as a dwarrow they adored all things shiny and would always give in return a flower that their mother had braided into their hair that morning. To receive one of the princesses flowers was a mark of honour for the people of Erebor, to make them smile was rumoured to give luck.

Bilba's wider frame from birthing two dwobbit daughters was looked upon with the highest of respect and compliment and it was remarked how the queen looked more radiant everyday now that motherhood was hers. Thanking her subjects profusely when they gifted her children with trinkets to make them smile she was known as a kind yet fierce queen for her people. Though she wasn't a dwarf the queen had been welcomed into their kingdom warmly, those who objected to an outsider on their throne where silenced soon enough when Dria was born.

Taking to wearing her Shire dresses instead of the trousers she once loved to parade around in, she was often caught unawares by her husband down one of the many corridors Erebor had to offer while their children where playing with their cousins or extended family. And with knowing smiles their people would give their rulers privacy, giving word not to use certain corridors or tunnels until someone saw the couple walk away hand in hand, their clothes a little rumpled and hair a little roughed, smiles of such happiness on their faces. At night Bilba pleased her king anyway she saw fit to thank him for giving her everything she had denied to dream about.

It really was no surprise when just over a year after Thtria was born it was cried that they where expecting yet again, many of the males began to say they would travel to the Shire to see if they could woo a hobbit lass as their own, all dreaming of a love to look at them as their Queen looked at her King.

Gilina and Farumma where born under the moon of Durin's day with an intelligence beyond tiny babes. Identical in everyway to each other as twin rarely are, they had eyes the soft hazel of their mother, and the dark midnight black hair of their father. The pointed ears of a hobbit and soft small feet of a dwarf, they where the perfect mix of both parents and bewitched any who looked upon them with their kind eyes and loud infectious giggles.

None dared to challenge the right Thorin had over Erebor, nor his strange Queen when she had blessed their home with four dwarrow princesses, the line of Durin was stronger then it had been since the last age.

\/\/\/\/\/

Bilba Baggins had never seen fit to return back to Hobbiton after the quest was finished. Why would she return back to a place that had despised her because of something she couldn't control, when she had a new home, a new loving family, and her beloved. Let the inhabitants of Hobbiton believe she is dead.

Let her return as a resplendent queen of a mighty dwarf kingdom make their luncheons choke them as they behold old barren Baggins walking with her husband and four beautiful dwobbit daughters. Never one for her gaudy attire she must wear on occasion as a warrior queen she was now happy in her armour, furs, leathers and weaponry as she walked hand in hand with her family back to the village she had not seen in over six years.

The first to notice her was the old gossips at the market. The widows and great-great grandmothers who where the first to shun her, calling her nasty names for denying dear sweet Lathios the children he wanted. Even now she felt shame curling in her gut when they looked at her with disbelieving eyes, but then again seeing old widow Proudfoot with her still bent nose from when her mother broke it made her chuckle and whisper to her stoic husband the reason for the old hobbits twisted face, who looked at the old crone with hard eyes before laughing darkly.

The village was silent as they marched through to her home. Not that she was surprised all where looking at her with hanging mouths and no sound. She would have been declared dead long ago, barren Baggins died in a foolish adventure with dirty dwarves. Her home would have been stolen by that retch of an ex-husband and his snot nosed brood and whining wife, she would have to fight to get it back, happily. She could do this herself of course - she had fought orcs, giant spiders, and conversed with dragons, her own marriage rites involved a brutal fight with a rabid warg with only her letter opener of a sword, the beasts pelt hung around her shoulders proudly as well as her precious Sting hung pride of place on her hip as well as numerous axes and daggers that had been gifted to her over the years – the company of dwarves with her was for show only, her company had shouted it wasn't right to allow their friend and queen go back to that place alone to fight her demons, even if all they provided was a corner to cheer her name from. With much arguing it was decided Fili and Kili along with Balin would remain in Erebor to rule in Thorin's place. Dis would also remain to help her sons, as would Dori, and Oin as their last adventure had taken the puff straight out of them. The others, along with Gimli, and Bombour's wife Ketia who had become a beloved friend of the company set out on another adventure with glee. Thorin had worn his more fearsome battle armour with enough weapons to fall a small army, his crown shining in the morning light of Hobbiton. Bilba wore her own mithril crown that circled around her forehead perfectly.

Dria and Thtria walked proudly beside their parents, Dria with her feet bared like her mother and Thtria letting her sun-kissed hair flow around her without her braids to show off her hobbit curls. Though young the two girls knew this was important to their mama and wanted to show off their differences proudly. Gilina and Farumma where held securely in their papooses on their mothers back peering over her shoulder and giggling at the strangers that look so much like mama.

The company didn't stop until they where at the gate of her beloved Bag End, watching their queen as she looked at her destroyed garden with sadness then anger. Every dwarf knew of the love Bilba had for gardens, it was in her nature as a child of Yvanna, and the company remembered how her garden in Hobbiton was the grandest around. Now it was dead, weeds overrunning her flowers, the grass browned, holes dug around for no reason then to cause mounds of mud, and her beloved bench splintered and smashed.

"I am going to kill Lathios if you don't mind my king?" Bilba whispered with her heckles raised and teeth bared. To be truthful Thorin adored his wife angry, especially when that anger was directed away from him. Thranduil had once dared to embarrass his son Legolas, whom she considered a close friend after his help with the wounded after the great battle of the five armies, in front of her. Never before had Thorin been prouder of his tiny lover when he saw how she made the cold elf lord splutter and shake. And now it looked like she would resort to physical violence to end this shameful pig Lathios' life. This trip was getting better and better.

"By all means my queen, I'm looking forward to it immensely."

The conversation was a private matter between husband and wife, so of course all others in the company had their own cheers and words of encouragement to give.

When Ori came forward to help his friend remove his roaring and giggling princess' from her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek in silent camaraderie, she smiled and walked up the path of her once beloved home alone with her family watching. She could hear Bifur and Dwalin speaking Khuzdul to each other and making bets to how long it would take her to maim this scoundrel from her past. Thorin joined in when he had taken hold of his twin girls who began climbing their mountain of a father to chew on his braids and play with the fur of his coat.

He knew she wouldn't kill him, a warrior she may be now, she is still kind hearted and hated killing unless necessary. Broken bones and blooded skin on the other hand was nothing to her now. Lathios would have a broken nose and many missing teeth if he displeased his queen.

Her knocking on the door echoed too loud in the silent road, she had given up softness a long time ago when she married a dwarf and raised four dwobbit daughters, the company could see the twitching of curtains looking at what this frightful hobbit savage was going to do to poor Lathios. The door opened to reveal a plain looking hobbit male whose girth almost matched his height, with thinning, lifeless mud brown hair and frown marks scarred into his blotchy face.

Bilba was taken back for a moment to a time when she loved this creature, when he had broken her heart and left her shattered and alone. She couldn't really stop the loud happy cackle that escaped her mouth.

When Lathios preformed his marriage duties it had lasted a few minutes at most then he'd kiss her on the cheek coldly before having a bath and going to sleep at the opposite end of the bed where she was forbidden to touch him.

Thorin had no duties, it was often remarked upon how much passion the royal couple shared. Bilba had learned to except the openness of dwarves when she realised they meant no offence, a race that didn't understand private matters or indecent things to discuss by a campfire; she now found humour when a group of dwarves began singing songs of the marks their queen left on their king at night. When they first made love she had been scared by what he was making her feel, he hadn't been satisfied until she was sobbing his name and clinging to his shoulders so she didn't float away. She hadn't had time to move to the opposite end of the bed when he finally finished himself buried deep within her, his own shouts of release making her tremble like the wanton creature he had made her. Wondering when he would leave her to remove their sweat and request she not touch him, he simply pulled her close and refused to let go. Arms and legs entwined tightly, face buried in her neck his teeth biting down on already tender flesh and lips soothing the sting when the urge took him, and his fingers running over her chubby hips and stomach or in her sweaty curls.

She had been lonely when Lathios left her, afraid but excepting that she would die alone and childless. If Thorin left her, by his own will or another she would die herself, the pain of his loss would destroy her and even her beautiful girls couldn't bring her enough joy to keep her heart beating, she would fade like her mother did after Bungo died.

So looking at this fat plain hobbit who looked very respectable and normal she couldn't stop her obnoxious laughs that the thought of his disapproval had once hurt her so. She knew true pain and being shunned by one so insignificant wasn't it.

"Dear me, Bilba? Is that really you in that getup? You look positively savage!" He nasally spoke, shrinking back when he saw a small pack of dwarves and little ones snarl threateningly, their teeth flashing sharp and dangerous at him.

"Master Lathios, I have come to claim back my birthright." She said in her most queenly voice, her pitch deep and clear so no one could question her words.

The fat hobbit spluttered and shook much like Thranduil had done many years ago when facing the anger of the tiny queen, but instead of admitting defeat like the lord tree-shagger did, Lathios tried to close the door in her face. Cries of outrage where heard from her company before they where all silenced when she took the small axe Thorin had gifted her on her last birthday and embedded it in the chipped wood of her once pristine door with a quick and precise swing, landing it between Lathios' fingers. The hobbit froze with fear thinking this wild hobbit lass he had been married to a lifetime ago would take another swing and not miss next time, using his fingers as a necklace.

"You cant have it! What is one barren female going to do with such a large house? You cannot fill it with children, you're a defect. Empty and dry. It is my families home now, I will not have you and your savage dwarves destroying my property!" His face had taken on such an ugly deep purple colour she might have once worried he may collapse, but she had witnessed this colour over time and knew he would unfortunately never pass out like this.

As quick as a flash she pulled back her fist and swung for his face, laughing along with her company when the bone in his nose snapped and blood exploded down his face and onto his crisp white shirt.

"I once said to you that Bag End would be yours over my cold dead body. As you can see I am well and alive, which makes you a thief. You have stolen from the noble and proud royal family of Erebor. If you do not remove yourself, your mewling wife, and your brattish children along with your worthless tat from my house today I will be forced to remove you by force as is law by my people."

"It's the little moments that make life worth living." Bellowed Dwalin with a laugh and a mighty paw nearly knocking poor Ori over in a friendly pat. The little dwarf scribe didn't care he had nearly greeted the floor with his face, he was in awe over his queen. Very rarely did she parade her new confidence around, preferring to just be a simple Shire lass who enjoyed joking and cooking for her favourite dwarves, mothering them all with her baking and care for them. But when she did become Belladonna Baggins daughter of Belladonna Took, mighty warrior Queen of Erebor, wife of King Thorin of the oldest and proudest Durin blood line, mother of the heir to the throne princess Dria, it was  _glorious_.

Dwalin loved nothing more then seeing his hobbit friend turn into a terrible beast when angry, enjoying the terror filling others eyes when they expect something meek when confronted by her size and sweetness and getting a snarling, spitting demon willing to kill viciously for her kin if threatened. A few have assumed that the weapons she carries are simply for show, its soon put right when as quick as lightning she had a dagger to your throat and a wicked gleam in her eyes. The company had spent months training her, before marriage then in between pregnancies. She is only one of two to make Thorin fear for his hide when angry, her and Dis are a formidable duo.

She was the sister they all craved growing up. As strong and ferocious as any other dwarf female. They all loved her as more then a friend, more then a brother in arms. She mothered them, and spoiled them rotten when most of the company had only known pain and suffering for such a long time, she was greedily coveted by them all, brining up memories of their own long dead mothers who cared for them greedily. All wishing to make her laugh and tell them how proud she was of them. As generous with her hugs as with her cooking, none outside of their little family understood the happiness a little Shire lass could bring to such war hardened dwarfs.

They watched in glee as she held Sting in her hand like it belonged there and pressed her dear sword to Lathios' neck in warning.

"What be your answer Mister Lathios?"

"You have no people Mistress Baggins. All you have in this life is a pack of villainous thieving dwarves and a bunch of bastard children to raise. Do they know how your womb is nothing but dust. How you whine like a whore for children you can never have? Would your savages still fuck you if they know you're not a true woman?"

Like a pack of hungry wolves, the dwarves came forward as one, weapons drawn and baying for blood. Thorin at the front of the attack looking ready to rip the hobbit limb from limb with his bare hands, his teeth sharp and looking ready to eat this wretches heart from his chest. Lathios, dear heart that he was, realised his mistake in a second. Dwarves where not hobbits, if offended they sorted their matters out with the Thain, very rarely did fists become involved and the last murder was hundreds of years ago. Dwarves where known to be blood thirsty, and insult sorted with blood and death. Lathios was one hobbit against ten warrior dwarves, surprisingly four little ones crying in outrage at his words as if they knew what he spoke of, and one furious hobbit.

"You dare speak of our queen like that?!" Shouted Ori.

"I will have your head for insulting our sister in such a way!" Bellowed Bifur in Khuzdul.

"Your tongue will be wrenched from your idiotic skull for speaking so about our friend!" Growled Dwalin.

And finally the leader was in front of them, standing next to Bilba for comfort and strength. His eyes bore down into Lathios' in silent rage. The hobbit looked up when something flashed on his head and paled when he saw the crown covered in silver and diamonds, and then he looked to the small band of some sort of precious metal circling Bilba's head.

"You dare speak such words to my wife?" Whispered Thorin, not needing to raise his voice to make Lathios' heart speed up in fear. "Imply that the mighty queen of Erebor is a common whore? She has commanded armies and fought monsters you could not dream of. And you dare speak such filth about her? I would very much like to rip your heart through your neck."

Lathios couldn't stop his trembling, this dwarf will kill him. He could see it in the icy blueness that watched him.

"You speak as if she is no woman? That because you could not give her a babe she is at fault. Look over there." He commanded harshly, making him obey without thought to look at the four young ones that looked at him with hate and bloodlust, the youngest ones couldn't be older then two and already where baying for his blood to bathe in. "They are our daughters. Children Bilba and I conceived together, children that made her wide and round and  _so_  beautiful. There was no fault with my wife you shamefully threw away, just your unworthy seed that could not take root inside her. She is a glorious mother, and if you speak a word out of turn against our queen again, by the divine law of our people you will be tortured for treason."

Lathios looked around with watery eyes at the dwarves that looked at him with farrowed brows and sharp weapons itching for his skin.

"Ok, alright! Give me until tonight, come back then."

Bilba felt the need to roll her eyes, she knew what he was planning and wished he wouldn't go through the official channels but knowing everything had to be done proper with the fucking Perrywinkle's. Nodding she touched Thorin's arm and watched Lathios' surprised eyes when this fearsome dwarf king did as silently commanded by his wife. Reattaching her axe and sword to her person she looked at him coldly.

"You have until six o'clock Mister Lathios, if you are not gone I will not hold my family back again."

The hobbit couldn't get another word out before his ex-wife and her new family turned on their heels and marched down away from the garden. He watched in shock as the four children ran and wobbled to her with cries of 'mama' with looks of delight on their faces.

In a matter of moments they where gone, he would have believed it all some horrible dream if not for the throbbing in his nose and the splintered wood of his door. Turning around to see his trembling wife looking at him with unsmiling eyes and a disapproving mouth, he puffed up and shouted for his eldest, not a chance was that barren bitch going to take his home from him.

\/\/\/\/\/

"You know this wont be easy?" Spoke Thorin softly as they found a quiet field to rest while six o'clock came. "I could see it in his eyes, he thinks he can win this fight with paper and such. Cowardly man thinks he's outwitted us."

Bilba chuckled as she braided back Farumma's midnight black curls then kissed her furred chubby cheek as she began to run after her playing sisters. "Oh of course I know what he's up to. But there is nothing I know better then fighting without fists. Last night was the last time that wheezing buffoon slept in my bed with his moaning wife. I plan to leave it to my family, the only ones who did not shun me twenty years ago." Thorin hummed and nodded, a wicked smile gracing his mouth as he reached for her and pulled her onto his lap to nip and kiss her jaw. "As clever as you are beautiful, my queen." He whispered into her pointed ear as he began nibbling the sensitive flesh so different then his own. He felt rather then saw her plump lips open in a gasp, her sweet breath blowing hot against his bared neck, her podgy thighs squeezing his own tightly. "Tonight, when I am back in my bed I wish for you to make me scream, mela en' coiamin." She moaned into his ear.

Groaning into the softness of her shoulder he could only nod and squeeze her tight. "As if I need a better reason to get you back your birthright."

The whistles and catcalls of their company pulled them away from each other before they could get any further.

"Do you want a show? Get on with dinner." Called Bilba in her sweetest voice, making her kin laugh and go about their business and leaving the royal family to theirs.

"His words did not hurt greatly did they, kurdinh?" Asked Thorin as gently as a dwarf could. Bilba looked back to her husband with wide eyes and a sad smile.

"It is nothing I haven't heard before-"

"-That does not excuse it!" He growled. Tugging sharply on his wedding braid she lovingly remade every morning and forcing him into submission, Bilba growled out in an equally intimidating voice. "I _know_  it does not excuse it silly dwarf, if you'd let me finish? It is nothing I haven't heard before, but it no longer wounds me as it once did. For twenty years I believed I would die alone and be forgotten soon after. But then I fell in love with you, and I was deliriously happy that someone loves me back. And then our daughters came, and I know you love and treasure them like the gifts they are, but I also know that if could not have given them to you, you would still love me regardless. So the words did once hurt, they used to cut and bruise my already damaged heart leaving me sobbing behind closed doors. But now I have your heart in place of mine and them words are nothing but a nuisance for a hobbit long since healed."

He looked up at her with wide icy eyes, the colour no longer scaring her as they once did. At the beginning his looks intimidated her, he was too otherworldly, all hairy and hard muscle. Seeing him naked was another eye opener. He was compact like all dwarves, thick muscle covered in whirls of black hair. His arms alone where like tree trunks and his thighs had made her own knees weak with how the enormous muscle shifted and twitched with every move. And then there were the tattoos that covered his arms, back, chest, buttocks and thighs. He was intimidating next to her tiny, soft, podgy self. The only hair on her was her head, womanhood and feet. He had searched her thoroughly for it but in the end conceded she was smooth, soft and gorgeous and her lack of hair made her beautiful and bizarre.

His looks no longer frightened her, for now she could see the subtle differences his face held when looking at one he loved above all else, a softness in hard eyes and a twitch of a stern mouth.

"I do not deserve you, âzyungâl." He said reverently as he pushed her curls behind her ear, his paw of a hand cupping her jaw, his thumb rubbing against the rosy softness of her bottom lip. Smiling wickedly she licked at the calloused digit before moving down to nibble at the fleshly part of his hand where thumb met forefinger and earned herself a huffed out growl from her husband.

"Sentimental thing that you are." She chided softly, trying to show her annoyance but her sparkling eyes telling him how happy he'd made her.

They where soon ambushed by four dwobbit girls letting out a war cry that echoed around the clearing and scaring a few of the grazing animals and birds. Bilba was pulled away from her husband by her youngest, letting out a laugh as Gilina and Farumma got confused with their task and began to tickle their mother with glee. Dria and Thtria had Thorin pinned in a second, Thtria using her heavier weight on his chest to hold him down while Dria pinned down his thighs, letting out mighty screams when they completed their quest.

Gilina and Farumma started crawling up to their mothers face when they grew bored of her shrieks of laughter and began cuddling up to her and kissing her cheeks. "Mama sad?" Asked Farumma with wide sky blue eyes, a look of sympathy making her dark brows furrow softly. "Why would I be sad with my beautiful babies with me?" Gilina joined her sister looking at her mother with an identical look of worry. "Loves you." They whispered together, the twins as in sync as Fili and Kili ever where. "And I love you more then you know my precious darlings." Her twins started smiling again and with another war cry took off to charge Bifur and Bofur with raised arms and invisible weapons. Soon joined by their elder sisters who had grown bored beating their father and deciding the toymakers looked more fun to conquer.

\/\/\/\/\/

At six o'clock precisely the dwarf clan was stood waiting at the gate of Bag End staring at the Thain, seven officials, and the Perrywinkle brood. Others where stood in their gardens and around the road to get a good look at the confrontation about to start.

Lathios looked as smug as a hobbit with a broken nose and over dramatic bandages covering half his face could. There was many whispers behind hands from the hobbits to those that stood closest to them all looking at the dwarves with suspicion and fear. The old gossips stared at Bilba with disapproving glares and tutting tongues, once it would have hurt her and made her wish for a place to hide, now she was proud of who she is and held her head high like a true queen. Not that any of the villagers knew that of course. Old barren Baggins was old mad Baggins to them now, gone as strange as her mother and the other Tooks.

"Belladonna Baggins, you wish to reclaim your birth home from your ex-husband Lathios Perrywinkle, correct?" Spoke the Thain at last quieting the gossips around him and bringing all eyes to the hobbit in her warriors armour.

"Correct." She spoke loud and clear for all to hear. "And my title is Queen Belladonna Baggins of Erebor, if you don't mind." The title made a few of the older gossips gasp and titter, a hobbit could not be queen of dwarves. A menacing growl from Gimli silenced the giggling, for one so young without a even a full beard yet he could be intimidating when desired, he got a proud pat on his shoulder from Gloin and Ketia.

"Yes, well we have no proof of this title do we Bilba?" Spoke one of the officials, her condescending tone making her seem as if speaking to a child.

Thorin pulled out a rolled piece of parchment from his coat and threw it to the idiot official. "My seal, confirmed by Gandalf the Grey, Lord Bard of Laketown, and Lord Elrond of Rivendale. I know how paper is important to you  _simple_  folk. I am King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, ruler of Erebor. Queen Belladonna Baggins is my wife and equal, you will show her the respect she deserves if you wish to keep your head." The officials paled at his words and the one to offend him opened the parchment with shaking fingers, reading it quickly before nodding and handing it to the Thain. "Apologies, your majesty. There will be no more insults about your status. But you must understand this is all unheard of?" Spoke the Thain firmly. He had always looked at Bilba with pity instead of scorn, and though it hurt no less at the time she knew he never meant to cause her harm.

"By our laws when pronounced dead your worldly goods go to your next of kin, and since you have no children Bag End and all it goods go to your ex-husband, Lathios Perrywinkle and his family."

More murmuring from the crowd though now more subdued, a raised eyebrow from the Thain silenced them.

"I understand this Thain, but as you can see I am not dead though many an Orc and Dragon have tried to kill me-"

Gasps all around and cries of shock and fear that no one tried to silence, let them know of her feats.

"-I am alive and very well, which means Lathios and his brood are squatters in my family home. I demand they leave immediately or I cannot be accounted for my new kins actions."

Dwalin, Nori, and Bifur raised their war hammers and gave a wicked smile to the group in front of them, Lathios' wife gave a high pitched cry and hid behind her oliphant of a husband who had began to lose his smug smile.

"But why, your majesty? Surely you will be going back to Erebor and live in a palace? What could one small hobbit hole you have not seen in over half a decade mean to the riches you know in your life now? You cannot bare children so when you do pass on to the next world Bag End will go to Lathios' family anyway."

The crowd began to nod and whisper again, saying it wasn't fair to poor Lathios, she had put him through too much as it was. The dwarves where silent as Ori and Bofur herded the four dwobbit girls to the front to stand and giggle by their parents, Dria and Thtria trying to stand serious and intimidating like the rest of their friends while Gilina and Farumma just clung to the bottom of Bilba's fur pelt and laughed loud and happy. "By the laws of your people and mine, when I die all my wealth will go to children I have not had? It is true Lathios and I could not have children together, maybe it was because he lacked passion and only thought of himself when we where intimate,  _if that is what you wish to call it_ , maybe we where of too different spirits to truly conceive a child together. But he has sired his own children that thankfully I was no part of, and I have birthed my own away from Hobbiton. These are my daughters that where conceived in love with my husband, the four princess' of Erebor. I could not give Lathios children but I have given my king heirs we love. Bag End belongs to my daughters, and as I told Lathios  _ohhh_  such a long time ago now, he will have Bag End over my cold dead body."

Everyone was staring at the dwobbit children with wide disbelieving eyes. There was no denying these where Bilba's daughters, they looked too much like her and the huge dwarf stood protective and scowling next to her. Barren Baggins was a mother?!

"Now as to why I want Bag End when I have my palace in Erebor. My father built it for my mother out of love, to give her and their family a safe place to live. The only hold Lathios held over it was when we where married, and he threw me away like mouldy bread. I am alive, I have children. My daughters do not wish for this place do you my darlings?" Dria and Thtria spoke with a serious and clear "No mama." While Gilina and Farumma let out loud roars of "NOOOO!" before they began laughing once more. "I wish to gift Bag End to the only members of my family that still treated my like I wasn't in fault when I was left disgraced. My cousin Drogo Baggins and his wife Primula, when they die it shall pass on to their son Frodo and so on and so on. It is my right and by law I can do with it as I wish."

For once the hobbits where silent without prompting, none could take their eyes away from the once meek Belladonna Baggins. Even the old gossips didn't utter a sound. She had won, they knew not a word could be spoken against her argument it was iron clad. Though of course Lathios tried.

"You cannot truly believe this? Them creatures she calls daughters cannot be hers! She denied me the children I wanted for her own amusement and now she beds a savage and claims herself a queen? She is nothing but a cold husk. Bag End is my compensation for having to touch such an ugly insane thing, one who mewled and cried for my heat like a common whore!"

The audience looked at Lathios with shocked eyes, savage these dwarves may be they knew the one by Bilba was royalty and only one mad would insult one with so much weaponry. Everyone was silent as he raged and screamed, the old gossips scandalised that such a respectable hobbit gent was more savage then the ones stood proud and silent with blood dried on their boots.

"The only thing that left me cold was your pitiful excuses of trying to bring me pleasure. And what of my compensation of having to listen to your wheezing breath in my ear and having your sweating belly rubbing against me as I wondered if it was in yet? I only mewl and cry for one, and that was never you." The hobbits let out a shocked giggle as the dwarves cheered heartily at Lathios' crimson face and their queens wicked tongue. Even his meek little wife hid a giggle behind her hand unnoticed by her husband.

"Now this will be the last time I ask, remove yourself from my property or I will slit your throat like a diseased piglet."

Finally understanding his defeat and to add more insult would bring great pain he nodded and turned to his wife who walked into Bag End without a word. All remained as he and his family removed their belongings, laughing when Bilba grabbed the possessions she knew to be hers and handing them off to her company. When finally on the dirt path Bilba held out her hand for the key and waited patiently as he gave it to her with a huff. "Now I will keep in contact with Drogo and his family, if I hear of any untoward acts to them by your doing I will come back here and they will never find any remains of your wife, and definitely you. Do you understand me Mister Lathios?" His wife had gone pale white at the mention that she would suffer for her husbands faults too and let out a pitiful whimper. Lathios gave a jerked nod and left with his family and some of their audience.

The Thain and a few officials remained in Bag Ends garden. "They will be talking about this day for many years your majesty." He spoke with a smile, Bilba gave a small smile back and nodded. "Oh I don't doubt that. I wish for the correct paper work tomorrow evening if that's acceptable? I want to deliver them tomorrow night to Drogo and Primula." Giving her a small bow he bid her and her company good evening before walking away with his remaining officials.

"Well that was a little dull for an adventure don't you agree?" She said to her friends who replied with grumbles of complaint that they did not get to hit the swine even a little bit.

"Now I'm sure you all remember the lay out of this place?" Asked Thorin loudly, getting nods of agreement from his men. "Bifur, Bofur! you're on princess watch if you don't mind?" The two toymakers gave happy cries of agreement before running away from the once again charging princess's. Bilba looked up to him with a confused eyebrow. "And why do our children need to be watched?"

Giving her a wicked smile he scooped her up and held her over his shoulder as she gave a squeak of surprise. "Because, âzyungâl, I wish to hear these so called mewling and crying you only give to one. And I'm afraid hearing them once wont be good enough."

The cheers of his friends as he carried Bilba in her home she had not seen in over six years had her snorting her laugher into his back. Soon her laughter turned into a shocked cry of outrage as he smacked her rounded rear with a large hand and retaliation as her leathery foot connected with his stomach making him  _oofhh._

The company chuckled when they heard the master bedroom door slam shut and the lock echo to their ears. It was with a silent agreement they would steer well away from that room tonight, some things are not meant to be over heard.

\/\/\/\/\/

Petunia Perrywinkle hadn't always been as meek as her husband had made her over the years. She was after all a Brandybuck at heart and had always had the adventuring nature that is shared with the Took's, though not as wild clearly. When Lathios had proposed to her with a sugary spiel about how good her birthing hips looked and that she'd make a fine addition to his noble line she went the same way as poor Bilba and was married before she knew what was really happening.

When the two hobbit where younger, Petunia and Bilba had been the closest of friends for many years. Sitting in the highest tree branches eating the spoils they had stolen from farmer Maggots fields and talking of the adventures they would one day share, meeting exotic hobbits from the furthest reaches of Middle Earth and falling in love. But then life had happened and the two had drifted apart like many young children do, reduced to faint smiles when they passed each other at the market and nothing more. That nasty business with Lathios had made her blood boil, seeing poor Bilba being reduced to a disgraced pale creature for a fault that wasn't her own. She only had the highest of sympathy for poor Bilba, remembering her sweet aunt Dahlia who herself had been shunned for her inability to birth children and had spent her days smoking pipe weed and telling the dirtiest jokes ever heard by hobbit ears.

She had hated Lathios for treating Bilba like defective cattle. To be honest she still hated him and some days wakes up wondering at her mistake with watery eyes. Though she loves her children with everything she is, she does resent them sometimes for the fact their father is that ridicules hobbit, not that that's their fault and then hates herself for blaming innocent children for her own mistakes. But she has made the best of her life, being highly respectable is a gift in Hobbiton and she spends much of her time away from her sweaty husband.

Most days find her wondering the hills around her village and looking east to where she knows Bilba had ran off after a pack of dwarves.

So when Belladonna comes back after so many years gone with a dwarrow husband who treats her with adoration and respect, a beastly group of dwarrow friends who look at her with affection, and four dwobbit daughters who look like Bilba so much in the littlest of ways, Petunia is more then happy. Her shock at hearing timid Bilba left a disgraced woman and returned a warrior queen was as visible as the rest eves dropping the proceedings to get Bilba's home back.

She was nervous when she proclaimed that if Lathios stepped out of line it would be her paying half the price, of course she was, only a congenital idiot wouldn't fear the queen littered with weapons with a small army of dwarves at her back to command. But when Bilba met her eyes she could see a softness there that wasn't present when she talked to Lathios and the Thain. Maybe the warning was for him alone, a simple threat that would never be carried out, maybe Bilba remembered how they swung from tree tops and muddied their dresses and skimmed their knees and how for a time they where each others world as only little girls could be. But then again maybe the smile was a warning to her as well, quiet possibly she didn't want to remember her time in this stifling village and the threat would be followed through if she heard of any wrong doings to her cousin.

She had always felt out of place in Bag End, knowing it didn't belong to her, it never would, and never should. The only time she felt welcomed here was when her and Bilba would play and sleep together here in their youth. Without Bilba there she felt like a trespasser. It was a relief she could never speak aloud to her husband when Bilba won their disagreement.

But for some reason when her and her family had once more settled into their old hole in the ground that belonged to her mother and grandmother, and would always be her home, she took off for one of her nightly strolls she had made clear where to be conducted alone years ago and found herself once more at Bag End.

It was more alive then it had looked since the passing of Bungo. Mother and daughter Belladonna had too much pain in their hearts to treat the place as more then just a roof over their heads, and with older Belladonna's passing Bilba had looked to be trapped in a prison when spotted through the window. Now it was as it should have been, alive and happy. Laughter and song echoing out the cracked windows letting in the evening breeze and letting all around hear the squeals of delight from the four children and their guardians deep playful tones.

She couldn't tell what made her hop the fence with a energy of a much younger lass and walk around the place she had grudgingly called home for over half a decade. She could hear no strange noises or see anything odd that had drew her close to the room that she had shared with Lathios for all them years, she may have walked straight passed it without a glance if she didn't suddenly hear something finally. It was such an innocent but strange noise that she didn't think anything of it to turn her head and peer through the window, it was a gasp for an ailment she couldn't identify, something she had never heard in all her life. The view through the window burned her cheeks and made her hand come up to slap across her mouth to stop her own gasp. Is that what was meant by the legendary passion of the dwarves? In all her years she had never heard of such an act in the bedroom, she wondered if she should be scandalised and go back home, never speaking of what she'd seen tonight ever. But she found her feet where frozen to the grass underneath her, her eyes unable to move away from the two writhing bodies on the bed she was asleep in last night. Luckily it was growing dark and would be hard for anyone to see her unless they went looking. The noise came again, identified now as coming from Bilba's open mouth and Petunia knew she couldn't leave, her life with Lathios was stagnant, their lovemaking cold and emotionless, she _needed_  to know what real passion looked like.

Thorin had Bilba spread naked across the ruffled sheets with one of her hands clinging to a thick slat of the head board above her and her legs thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, her leathery feet rubbing lazily against his shifting shoulder blades. Was that truly what dwarves looked like? The king was as naked as Bilba, his bones covered in thick rippling muscle, wiry black hair, pale scarred skin and tattoos of dwarrow design. If anyone could be more opposite of Lathios it was he. Next to Bilba herself he looked enormous for such a small race themselves. Bilba was still soft as all hobbits, chubby belly, plump thighs, and tubby hips, though her arms and shoulders now where muscled from battle. She had no marks like the tattoos that covered Thorin, just her sun kissed freckles that covered her almost completely, but she was covered in scars that weren't there before. Battle scars littering her darker skin with the marks of beasts and metal. She truly was a warrior now.

Thorin clearly adored how she looked with his head buried between her shaking thighs, one hand helping his mouth do what she could only guess was what she had done as a young lass in her dark bedroom. His other hand was running across her ribs and breasts, pinching a nipple when the mood took him then soothing them somewhat with a firm twist, moving with her when her hips shot upwards. Her other hand was holding his long hair in a vice grip, keeping him in place obediently, not that he would move if the rumbling groans he was letting escape where an indication. Petunia could see clearly when it became too much for Bilba, her body stopped its shaking and quivering and became unnaturally tense, the hand holding her husbands hair became a death grip, and suddenly her hips where raised off the bed with only her shoulders supporting her weight and finally she let out a loud drawn out moan that did something strange to Petunia's lower stomach before turning Bilba into jelly.

Petunia watched with jealous eyes as Thorin pulled back with a satisfied grin, placing kisses on his wife's inner thigh up to her knees. From what she could see his eyes where animalistic in their want for his hobbit but his actions where caring, not needing his own release too soon though it must be burning in his blood. Placing her legs back on the bed as she tried to catch the breath that was making her breasts heave he looked at her with something akin to worship in his eyes while hers where closed. She should leave, this was such an intimate act between two in love that should not be witnessed by another, but she couldn't. The jealousy for the love and passion they shared burned in his stomach, made her want this dwarf king for her own. But she had stolen Bilba's dream once before, she would rather kill herself then steal again, not that he would stray with that look in his eyes for his wife alone.

Thorin moved up the bed to kiss his calming wife reverently, his thick fingers running through her sweat soaked curls then cupping her cheek. Watching her freckles as if they where precious jewels he had been searching years for.

"You're being extremely docile tonight, mela en' coiamin." Whispered Bilba, her voice dry and panting. The dwarf gave out a loud happy laugh and reached down to her breasts once more, pinching them and watching her fading blush burn again.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're mocking my prowess, âzyungâl."

"Never. No other could ever make me feel as you do."

A roguish grin from him made Petunia hide a smile behind her hand.

"Docile you think I may be tonight, I simply want you to remember how much I truly do love you. Nothing gives me greater pleasure then hearing you call out my name when you're nearly wild from what I have done to you. How these brutish fingers, this simple tongue can make you beg and scream for pleasure again, and again,  _and again_."

She shouldn't be here. She needed to leave, if not for their privacy then for her own hearts sake. She couldn't understand how two could love so deeply. Feeling her face for tears that fell without her notice she finally found the strength to leave.

Walking the way she came as silently as a hobbit could she made her way home with jealousy making her throat ache and the emptiness in her heart burn. The noise of Bag End followed her home, shrieks of laughter and friendship echoing from the home that had been so cold for too long.

\/\/\/\/\/

It hadn't been like this in such a long time. Of course she would never change the nights they spent together waking in the mornings covered in stale sweat with the taste of blood in their mouths. But along the way they'd lost this innocence that was only truly felt at the beginning. Thorin's thick fingers ran as delicately as a dwarf could make them up her thigh before gripped her hip firmly, helping her movements instead of commanding them.

Her limbs felt numb and jellified, too much exertion too quickly. Her muscles convulsing from being bent and folded, bitten, sucked and licked until all she remembered was Thorin's name. But she couldn't stop writhing above him, using his shoulders as leverage and trusting his arms would lift her weight with ease. She needed to see his face go slack as he stared up at her, his mouth wide and eyes squeezed shut as he panted warm and humid into her neck. He never looked more beautiful then when he came inside her, looking at her like his own personal goddess for him alone to worship.

Reaching his neck up he silently asked for a kiss sighing when she pressed her thick lips against his thinner ones. Flipping them over he began thrusting into her quicker but no less reverent, snuffling into her neck as her ankles locked by his lower back.

She cried out finally, her release rocking through her body and leaving her boneless in his arms. Three, four more thrusts into her trembling heat before he stilled, hips pressed tight together as he emptied inside her. Gasping breaths in her ear making her squirm in his arms until he rolled off her and curled up against her breast, listening to her pounding heart and groaning like a cat as she held him to her side.

They couldn't do much else that night except catch the breath that had left them so violently. Just as Bilba drifted off she heard a whisper from her husband "I love you, my beautiful Belladonna." Before his soft snores echoed around the room. Trying to get as close to him as possible she ended up burying her face in his white streaked hair, surrounded by his scent and making her heart race then calm. They slept with lazy smiles of content on their lips that night.

\/\/\/\/\/

The group didn't stay in Hobbiton long, enough to give Bag End to a weeping Drogo and Primula, Frodo clinging to her waist as he did when just a fauntling. He'd grown into a fine lad and adored his younger cousins as only an only child could. The princesses themselves where very taken with the dark haired hobbit and delighted in playing adventure with him through the small wooded area at the back of the garden. It was with crying eyes that Bilba said goodbye to Bag End for the last time, she would never come here again after all she was a queen now she didn't have the time to go gallivanting off to the west whenever the fancy took her. But she was happy. She took the things that reminded her of her beloved parents the most, old books, paintings of them, knickknacks laying around the hole that had sentimental value if nothing else. And with a wink leaving the key in Primula's shaking hand and a surprise for them in the bedroom. After all she was a dwarf queen, what was one small chest of treasure? The note attached gave them instructions that they should spend the money on whatever they wished, and if they so wished to visit her new home one day they would be greeted accordingly. Frodo had nodded enough to nearly wrench his head from his neck, wishing for the adventure his dear auntie Bilba had had. They where promised safe passage if the need ever arose in them with the caravans to and from Eren Lund. Being family of the queen had its perks didn't you know?

And then they where off, Bag End a smudge in the distance until it couldn't be seen anymore. But Bilba didn't care. The things holding her there where long since dead. She had introduced Thorin to her parents, had cried in his arms as he promised their graves that their little girl would want for nought and how their granddaughters would know of their glorious hobbit heritage as well as their dwarrow.

Lathios was in the past where he belonged, ousted as the swine he was. The nastiness that followed her legend was gone to be replaced with the truth.

Two months later when they arrived back at the gates of Erebor Bilba couldn't have been more happy or relived. Her little girls squealed in delight as they spotted their cousins and auntie rushing to greet them. Their other friends welcoming them all back with hugs and kisses.

The next week a great cry went through the mountain that shocked it to silence.

Queen Belladonna Baggins, wife of King Thorin from the great line of Durin was expecting their fifth child. Thorin was unapproachable for weeks after his wife told him the news. The stern king taking to walking round with a grin to show off most his teeth and a friendly word to all who came near. Even Thranduil. Bilba locked him in his offices when she heard of how he had happily greeted the Mirkwood king with a pat of friendship. When they emerged he apologised to his people for behaving in such a way. Promising Dwalin a full day of sparring together in compensation for scaring his oldest friend and leaving the overly tattooed dwarf wandering around with haunted eyes and a pouted mouth.

Four months later Morlia was born with large hairy feet, perfectly pointed ears and golden hobbit curls. The only thing that could be called dwarrow about the fifth princess of Erebor was her fathers icy blue eyes like her eldest sisters that sparkled with happiness like her ada whenever surrounded by her family, eyes that could pierce into the very soul of a creature and deem them worthy of her affection or not. She was beautiful and as loved as every member of their perfect, unexpected family.

\/\/\/\/\/

Often Petunia would think on that night as she took leave of her husband when she found her courage a year later with her six children. She would plead her case claiming her husband of neglect and cruelty, and since they had all witness how offensive he was to royalty none questioned her. Three years later she would meet a sweet farmer named Huckleby Longleaf from out by Brandywine and marry him in that autumn. Though nothing really matched up to the passion she had spied between Bilba and Thorin that secret night, she was more then happy and loved Huckleby with her whole heart, happy in the knowledge that he loved her equally in return. They named their first and only daughter Belladonna 'Bilba' Longleaf, and when she came rushing in from a day of play with her friends covered in twigs and mud, asking if she could hear the tale of the hobbit queen again, Petunia would simply smile wide and tell her the story of Bilba Baggins, mighty warrior queen of the dwarves of Erebor who loved her king down to her very bones.


End file.
